


Daddy and kitten

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Begging, Caring Sam Winchester, Clingy Reader, Collars, Comforting Sam Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Dom Sam Winchester, Depression, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gags, I'll add more - Freeform, Latex Gloves, Leashes, Light Humiliation, Master/Pet, Medical Kink, Nipple Clamps, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Praise Kink, Pussy Clamps, Reader has depression, Sam is worlds best dom, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Veterinarian Sam, Vibrators, daddy/pet, dd/lg, kitten play, rectal thermometer, sub Reader, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Reader is Sam's sub.Just sweet caring fluffy and very smutty dom/sub play
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 21
Kudos: 169





	1. clamped

**Author's Note:**

> Will get smuttier.
> 
> mentions of depression

You stood naked in front of Sam, except for your cat ears and collar. He was wearing white button down shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows, black dress pants and latex gloves. He called you forward with one finger and you walked towards him. He hooked his finger under your chin and kissed your lips.

“Okay, kitten, up on the table.” He cooed.

You hopped up on the table on your elbows and knees as he grabbed the lube and rectal thermometer. He squirted a bit of lube on your asshole and rubbed a bit with his middle finger. He slid the thermometer in. You whimpered a bit and he lightly patted your pussy.

“There’s a good girl. So good for her daddy.” He praised. He gave a sharp spank to your pussy.

“Mmmm” you moaned.

Sam pulled the thermometer out of your hole and grabbed your tail plug. He squirted more lube on you and worked two fingers in and out of your ass. He lubed up your plug and lightly pushed it against you. You took a deep breath and when you let it out, he slipped the plug in. He reached under and stroked your cunt, with his gloved finger tips, you moaned, your pussy clenching. 

“Yeah, kitten likes that, huh?” he teased “You like when daddy strokes you, kitten? Plays with your pussy?” 

You pushed down against his hand. He cupped your pussy his other gloved hand rested on your lower back. You whined, frustrated at your wet pussy and the fact that he stopped teasing. He started to lightly scratch your pussy again. You left out a whiny moan.

“Poor little baby. Just wants a finger or two in her cunt or perhaps a cock.” 

“Please” you begged.

“Aww.” He mocked. “Now, let’s get the attachments to your collar.” He patted your pussy a few times before pulling away.

Sam had you roll onto your back as he changed his gloves. He grabbed the attachments and you gasped a bit as he attached the lobster clip to your collar. With his right forefinger and thumb he pinched your right nipple, tugging, getting it hard. He rolled it a bit and attached the one clamp. He did the same with your left nipple.

“Mmmmm” you whined.

He walked between your legs and you bent your legs, letting them fall open. He ran a finger up and down your slit. He slid a gloved middle finger in and out of you. He curled his finger up, stroking your gspot and then pulled his finger out. He grabbed the third clamp and attached it to your right pussy lip and then your left.

He pulled off a glove and snapped his fingers. You carefully got on the ground on your hands and knees. He clipped your leash to your collar and crouched down, kissing your forehead. Sam walked you to his office. He sat in his chair and snapped two times. You assumed the position of your elbows and knees, legs spread. His gloved hand run up and down your slit. 

“You’re going to stay like this kitten” he cooed, his fingers now circling your clit “Such a wet little pussy.” He pulled his hand away, taking his glove off and got to work.

Your slit pulsated and your cunt dripped. Little groans escaped your mouth. The clamps on your nipples and cunt hurt, but in a good way. Sam would occasionally stroke your tail plug. 

Twenty minutes later he snapped his fingers and you got on your hands and he lead you back to the spare room. He unhooked your collar, lifted you up in his arms and laid you on your back. Sam snapped on white medical gloves and stroked your cheek with the back of his gloved hand.

“You were a very good girl for me, kitten” he praised. 

He ran a gloved over your mouth and you slightly parted your lips. Sam took the clamps off your nipples and pussy. With his gloved forefingers and thumb he rubbed your nipples, then cupped his hands and started to massage your breasts. A minute later he moved to between your legs and started to rub.

“Hnnnnn” you whined again.

“There’s a good girl” he soothed.

“Mmm, daddy, please” you begged.

“No” he cooed

Sam stopped rubbing between your legs and sat you up, a hand wrapping around the back of your neck. He kissed you passionately, his other and resting lightly on the base of your neck. He gave little pecks to your lips until you were all blushing and giggling. He cupped your cheeks, smiling at you and you smiled wide.

“I love you so much. Never forget that.” He whispered, before kissing your forehead.

“I love you too.” You smiled. 

You wrapped your arms around his waist and pressed yourself close to him. Sam lifted you in his arms, your head resting against his chest and carried you to your shared room. He pulled the bedsheets back and placed you down.

He quickly got undressed to just his boxers, knowing you just want to be held. He pulled the gloves off and got under the covers, patting his thigh.

“Come here, kitten. Daddy is going to hold you.”

You blushed, straddling his lap and laying your head on his chest. He ran a warm hand up and down your back, cradling your head.

“Can I take the ears off?” you whispered. “Not the tail or collar, but just while I rest”

“Of course, baby.” Sam took the cat ears off and placed the on the bedside table.

“Thank you, daddy” you pressed yourself closer to him and he wrapped his arm around you, his other hand stroked your hair. After a moment passed, Sam spoke again.

“Baby?” he half whispered. “Is there something you want to share with, daddy?”

“What do you mean?” you asked a little confused.

“I know you very well, sweetheart. I know that when you’re being extra clingy, you need to be held more and extra special attention. I love giving you all that you need and I love when you are extra clingy, because I get to take care of my girl. But did something happen?” He looked down when he felt his chest get wet from tears.

“Nothing happened. Just my depression again. I don’t want this to stop. Being kitten. I need it.” 

“It wont stop.” He assured you.

“I need daddy”

“Daddy’s right here.”

He pulled you up more, feeling you wrap yourself around him. Your head in the cook of his neck. He rubbed circles on your back and kept combing his fingers through your hair until he heard little snores. He smiled to himself.


	2. How it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick how you and Sam got together

What you loved about being Sam’s kitten and sub is that you got be naked all the time when you two were home. He liked to tease you and liked that he could see your arousal. Sam had been your daddy/master for ten years now. He always called you baby, and sweetheart. Any pet name that would make you giggle and blush. However 9 years ago when he called you kitten, the moan that escaped your mouth made both of you surprised. That’s how it all started.

And now here you are. You have your own site for your writings and you published your short stories book and poems. You would great with your savings, so you had time to not work and live this life you always dreamed of. However Sam let you work as a receptionist at is clinic.

Sam was a veterinarian, he owned his practice with his brother Dean and their friend Castiel. They knew of your dom/sub relationship and also of your depression. So when Sam asked for days off, they allowed it no problem. 

You met Sam at a coffee shop, you had left your computer cord at home and you were thankfully working on google docs when your computer died. He noticed your distress and brought you back to the clinic so you could use their computer and post it on your site. That’s when you noticed the help wanted sign and offered your services. 

That was eleven years ago. Dean and Castiel could see that you both liked each other and so they sent both of you on the coffee run. You two started talking about anything and even bad dates and relationships. Somehow that turned to kinks and fetishes. You two thank Dean and Castiel multiple times for putting the two of you together.

You both quickly learned that the dom/sub master/pet relationship is exactly what you two needed. He loved taking care of you and you loved taking care of him when he needs. He is everything you ever wanted. Sam still wonders how he got so lucky.


	3. Pats and scratches

You were naked except for your collar, tail and ears. Sam placed his hands on either side of your face and kissed you. You wrapped your arms around his waist and pulled him close to you. He cradled your head.

“You know what time it is, kitten?”

“Patting and scratching time” you said exciteldy and he smiled

Sam sat on the couch, draping a towel over him. He pulled on white medical gloves and patted his lap.  
He was in his nice dress pants, wearing his light blue dress shirt, sleeves rolled up. You got on the couch on your knees, hovering, leaning your chest against him. Arms on either side of him. 

Sam lightly scratched your cunt with his gloved finger tips, ever so slightly. Your little whimpers were like music to his ears. He stroked you this way, watching your pussy drip with arousal. You rested your head on his shoulder and he kissed your temple.

“That’s a good girl. So good for daddy.”

“Hnn” you whimpered.

“Kitten likes when daddy pets her, doesn’t she?”

“Haaaa” you breathed out.

“All nice and wet for him.”

“Ye-yes” your breath hitched as he lightly circled your clit and went back to lightly scratching.

Sam started to pat your pussy lightly. Your whines and moans were music to his ears. He went back to lightly stroking with his gloved finger tips.

“Ple-please, daddy.”

“Please what?” he cooed.

“Please, put a finger in me” He went to lightly patting your cunt now.

“Oh, kitten, you know that this is not play time. You get your pats and scratches every day. That’s what we’re doing. One hour of pats and scratches. No fingers in that wet little pussy of yours or ass” you blushed and giggled. 

“Yes daddy” you whimpered.

“That’s my girl” he patted faster and you let out a loud moan. “Twenty more minutes of this, baby”

“Soooo good” you whined.

By the time twenty minutes was up, you were whining and moaning, clinging to his shirt. He scratched at your clit fast, you felt your stomach knotting and you cried out as you hit orgasm and came all over the towel. It was so intense, you started to cry. Sam pulled you close to him. Kissing you, praising you. Telling you how proud he was.

“I’ve got you, you’re safe. Daddy’s here. Such a nice mess you made for me. Deep breaths for me, baby. Deep breaths.”

“Thank you for letting me cum, daddy” you whispered.

“Of course, baby. Here” 

He gently laid you down on the couch, and grabbed the towel and wiped you clean. He grabbed a clean towel, placing it on his lap. He stripped off his gloves and pulled you back on his lap, cradling you. He reached over and grabbed the water bottle he had in the mini fridge. He popped the cap and titled the bottle to your mouth and you.  
You drank down some of the water, the cool water soothing your throat. Sam put the bottle down and pulled you closer to him. Your eyes closed a bit and he smiled, stroking your cheek.

“Sweetheart, I’m going to carry you to our bed, clean you up and hold you.”

“Thank you, daddy” you whispered

Sam carried you to your bed, laying you down on the fuzzy blanket. He kissed your forehead and quickly grabbed a warm wash cloth. He wiped between your legs carefully and you blushed. Sam put the cloth down and wrapped you in the warm blanket, holding you close. 

“Do you want to keep the tail, and ears, kitten?”

“Yes, please” 

“Okay, baby.”

Sam held you close and stroked his thumb against your temple, kissing your forehead. You closed your eyes and before you knew it you were sleep.


	4. quckie

You were naked, nothing but your collar this time, snuggled up to Sam. He was combing his fingers through your hair as the two of you watched TV. You nuzzled up to him and he kissed your forehead and blushed.

“What’s up, baby?” he cooed.

“Nothing.” You smirked.

“Uh huh. Does daddy need to put gloves on and check.” You let out a moan. “Oh, that’s a yes.”

Sam reached over and snapped on two gloves and you spread your legs, and Sam saw how wet you were. His thumb brushed against clit and you gasped. He spread your lips, and slid a middle finger inside you.

“Such a wet pussy” he said, pulling his finger out. He started to pat your cunt. “Roll over, you’re going to get a spanking” he cooed. 

Spanking was never a punishment for you. It turned you on so much. You happily rolled over, ass the air. Sam stood up and as you positioned yourself against the back of the couch. A firm swat came to your left butt cheek.

“Ooooh” you cried out.

Another slap came to your right butt cheek. His left hand snaking under, rubbing your clit a few times. His left hand cupping your pussy, Sam continued to spank you. 

“Please. Daddy, please” you begged.

“Aww, you want to cum, kitten?” 

“Yeah” you whined.

He rubbed your pussy, teasing you and spanking you. Then he stopped and you heard a zipper and his pants dropping to the ground. You let out a moan when you felt him rub the head of his cock against your folds.

“Does that feel good?” he teased.

“Hmmmmm” you moaned. “AAAHHH” you cried when he thrusted into you. 

“Nice and full baby. Your little pussy clenching around me.” he loved seeing you like this.

With every thrust you whined and moaned. His gloved hand reaching up and wrapping around your neck a bit. He squeezed, fucking faster and faster into you. his other hand reached down and played with your clit.

“That’s it baby, clench around me.” he encouraged. 

“Naaaaaa” you cried out as you came, your voice going hoarse. 

Even after your came Sam still thrusted until he came, filling you up. He removed his hand from your clit, wrapping it around your waist. He leaned forward, wrapping his body around you. 

“There’s a good girl. Oh your cunt is still clenching. Such a big orgasm.”

“More” you panted.

“Needy little thing” he taunted 

Sam pulled out of you, flipping you on your back. He leaned down kissing your lips. He pulled off the gloves and lifted you up, holding you close.


	5. Exam

Sam had set the spare room up like a medical room. All tools and bdsm toys are hung around the room, put in drawers. It took a year for you two to collect everything you needed for play. Somethings you bought, the medical things he bought.

You had your collar on and your kitten ears. You were naked and Sam was wearing his jeans and blue t-shirt. He walked over and kissed your lips gently, hand cupping your cheek.

“It’s your favorite day of the month, kitten” he smiled and you nod, smiling.

“I’m excited, daddy” You giggled. 

“I’m glad.” 

You and Sam had met a man named Chuck. He was big in the medical scene and he had many master/pet, dom/sub and dd/lg. You have been friends with him for 8 years now and it took you a couple more years to work up the courage to have him come in and give you a yearly exam.

There was a knock on the door and you and Sam answered. Standing there was the blue eyed man, you’ve come to love. Chuck smiled, the little path of grey in his beard making you smile.

“Hi” he said

“Hey, Chuck, come in” Sam smiled letting the man in.

You gave chuck a huge hug and then stepped back. Chuck was wearing his navy blue scrubs. The three of you walked to the spare room and Chuck got ready. Sam lifted you in his arms holding you close while you waited.

Chuck walked out now wearing a blue scrub cap, matching his scrubs and a light blue surgical gown and a medical mask. Sam placed you down and you walked in. 

“Okay, kitten, listen to Dr. Shurley now.” Sam instructed.

“Okay, honey. Up on the table, on all fours” Chuck said.

You moved to all fours as Sam stepped back and Chuck pulled over a tray and don gloves. Chuck grabbed a swab and walked over to mouth and stroked the back of his hand on your mouth until you opened. He swabbed your mouth and placed it in the tube. He placed it down and hooked his gloved fingers in your mouth. He pulled your mouth apart and ran a finger over your gums inspecting them. 

“Teeth together” he instructed and you. This was the type on humiliation you liked. “Open.” You did. “Good girl.” Chuck praised 

Chuck grabbed another swab and walked over to your side. He pulled your butt cheek apart and stuck the swab in.

“Ooooh” you moaned. He grabbed another swab and stuck it in your pussy. “Haaa” you breathed out. 

“Very aroused already” Chuck noted, pulling the swab from your cunt, putting it in a tube and pulling the one from your ass and putting in on a tube. “On your left side, sweetie.”

You did as you were instructed as Chuck changed his gloves and grabbed three thermometers. He placed one in your mouth, squirted some lube on his finger and rubbed your vagina and hole. He carefully slid the second thermometer in your pussy and the third in your ass, holding it there. 

Two minutes later Chuck pulled the thermometers out and took the one from your mouth, leaving it on the tray of things to wash. The mouth out going in the case as to not confuse those. Chuck stripped off his glove. He filled up two cups of water and grabbed a metal bowl. He pulled the tray over to your mouth and opened sterile gloves pulling them on. He picked up a toothbrush and dipped it in one of the cups, and squirting generous amount of toothpaste. 

“Your kitten’s teeth need a serious cleaning.” Chuck spoke to Sam. Chuck turned his attention back to you “Open wide” you couldn’t help but moan. 

You opened your mouth as his right arm went around you, lightly on your chin to keep your mouth open. With his left hand he started to brush your teeth for you. He carefully brushed your bottom teeth, then top.

“Teeth together” he said. Chuck brushed your teeth and grabbed a cup, holding it up to your mouth “Rinse” 

You took a sip swishing and you spit in the metal bowl. He went back to brushing your teeth. You rinsed and spit again. Chuck put the tooth brush away. Chuck grabbed his stethoscope, placing the bits in his ears and holding the bell against your breast. 

“Deep breath” Chuck instructed. You carefully took a breath. Chuck moved the stethoscope around He then moved it lower. “Good.” 

Chuck removed the stethoscope and had you roll on your back, having you place your legs in the stirrups. He stripped his gloves off, donning new ones and turning on the overhead light that shone on your cunt.

Sam walked over to your head and held your hand, stroking your hair. You loved when Chuck inspected you. Sam always held your hand. The two talked about you like you weren’t there.

“I see you shave her regularly” he noted.

“Yes. I keep my kitten smooth” 

“She is very aroused already” Chuck placed his hands on either side of your pelvis. 

He carefully inspected your outer lips, lifting your clit hood. His forefinger brushed over your clit and you gasped. Chuck grabbed the speculum and lubed it, sliding it in and opening it. He slid a finger in, feeling around. He pulled his finger out and closed the speculum, pulling it out. Chuck poured lube on two fingers and slowly inserted them in you.

You gasped at the cold lube and fingers entering you. He stood up and started to feel around on your ovaries with his other hand. He then moved his fingers in and out, curling them up, hitting your gspot.

“Oooh” you whined. 

“Good reaction.” Chuck said to Sam. 

Chuck swiped his thumb against your clit, you gasped. He kept moving his hands and you felt you your breath pick up. Chuck pulled his hands away and you let out a whine. He added more lube and slid a finger in your ass and pussy. 

After a few seconds he pulled out, slipping off his gloves.

“So?” Sam asked.

“She’s perfectly healthy. Good responses. Seems anal stimulation is the main thing that gets her aroused.” 

“Yes.” Sam smiled at you and you blushed.

Chuck pulled on another pair of gloves and you whined, knowing what was coming next. Sam pulled over another tray. Chuck squirted some lube on his middle finger and slid it in your ass. He moved it in and out. He reached over and grabbed the Hitachi want and turned it on low. 

“Nnnnn” you whined.

“Shhh, kitten. This is your treatment.” 

You breathed out when you felt Chuck lightly rub the wand up and down your pussy, his finger still in your ass. He held the vibrator on your clit and turned it up a bit. You reached out for Sam and he held your hand, stroking your hair.

Chuck pulled his finger out and just focused on the wand. Your breathing hitched and you felt your heart race. You couldn’t help but whine. Chuck turned it up a bit more and you came. He didn’t remove the wand and you had a double orgasm . He turned the want off, placing it down. Chuck patted your pussy a few times.

The boys let you catch your breath. Your clit was still buzzing and Chuck started to rub it, wanting you to cum a third time. 

“You can do it, honey” he encouraged.

“Come on, kitten.” Sam cooed

You closed your eyes and let go, cumming a third time. Sam praised you, giving you kisses. Chuck stripped off the gloves, gown, mask and scub cap. He walked over to your other side combing his fingers through your hair and holding your other hand. 

“You were so good for me, sweetheart.” He praised 

“Thank you, Chuck.” You smiled. 

“Kitten, Chuck’s going to hold you while I get the bath ready, okay?” Sam smiled and you smiled nodding.

“Alright.” Chuck smiled, grabbing a blanket and lifting you in his arms.


	6. Sad day

“Daddy” your voice was shaky and Sam looked up from his desk.

“What’s wrong baby?” he turned his attention to you.

“Nothing. Sorry, I don’t mean to bother you.” you turned away and before you could out of the room, big strong arms were wrapping around you and pulling you close to him. You reached up, holding his arms and pulling him tight against you. 

“Baby, do you want to put my t-shirt on?” he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of your head. 

He felt you nod and he slowly turned you around, he took his shirt off and helped you into hit. He scooped you up in his arms, holding you close. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your forehead against his temple. You pressed yourself against his warm skin.

He carried you into the extra room and placed you on the exam table. You clung tighter to him as he started to pull away, whimpering.

“Oh, nooo, shhh. Baby, it’s okay. Daddy’s going to take care of you.”

“Daddy hold me?”

“Mmmhmm, sweet girl. You have a plug in your bottom, so I’m going to take that out.” 

Sam slipped on latex gloves and leaned over you, cupping your face, stroking your cheeks with his gloved thumbs. He kissed your lips and then your forehead, finally your nose, which caused you to gasp excitedly. It was small, but Sam caught it. He rubbed his nose with yours and you blushed, hiding your face.

“My baby all blushy” he cooed.

Sam moved between your legs and pulled the plug out, wiping you clean. He opened a drawer and pulled out pullups. He held them up and you looked at him in awe. You nodded, covering your face.   
Sam sprinkled baby powder on you and pulled the pullup on. Sam pulled off the gloves and slipped new ones on. Sam lifted you up in his arms and pulled you tight to him. 

“I know you prefer to be naked, kitten. However, right now you need to be my princess, huh?” he cooed and you nodded, tearing up again. 

“Daddy knows best” you whispered and he kissed your forehead, stroking the back of his gloved hand on your cheek. 

“Can you be a brave girl for me?” he asked his voice so soft and gentle. You nodded. “ Can you tell daddy what’s wrong?” you started crying harder, shaking your head. “please princess?” 

You looked into those hazel eyes that looked worried and scared. You sniffled and he grabbed Kleenex, holding it up to your nose. You blew your nose and he put it in his pocket.

“Daddy yucky” you whispered

“Mmmm, this is what daddy’s do.” He placed little kisses on your nose and you rubbed your eyes. 

“Just a sad day, daddy.” You whimpered. 

“Oh, what a brave girl you are for telling me. Good girl” he praised

Sam sat on your shared bed and held you close; he lightly patted your bum. You nuzzled against him. Sam pulled a blanket over you. Sam stroked your cheek with his gloved. You closed your eyes and tapped your forehead. 

“Aww, I’ll give you all the kisses, princess.” Sam cooed. Sam peppered your face with kisses. He leaned down and nibbled at your neck and you giggled. “I love my giggly girl.” 

“I love daddy” you mumbled, nuzzling close. 

“I’m sorry you’re sad, sweetheart. Is there anything you need?”

“All the snuggles. Thank you for letting for wear the pullup”

“Of course. I want you comfortable.”

“Nakey comfortable” you hid in the crook of his neck. 

“Yes, I know you’re comfy naked, but you need to be extra comfy, don’t you?” he tilted your chin up and you nodded slowly. He placed his thumb under your chin and his forefinger on your chin. “Anything else you want to share?” 

“It okay if I share later, daddy?” you looked doe eyed at him. 

“Do you promise you will tell daddy?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I promise. I will be a good girl. You’re brave girl.” 

“I know you will, baby girl.” He kissed your lips and held you close.


	7. feeling better

Sam spent all weekend taking care of his princess. You were his shirt and pullup., You never used it, it just made you feel safe. Sam kissed your forehead, you were sitting on his lap. You looked up at him and smiled. He smiled at you, kissing your lips.

"I love my happy girl." he cooed. You giggled and blushed. "Aww, is someone shy?"

"Um..." you looked up at him and he giggled.

"Yes, princess?"

"I'm... a bit wet. Not-like that, but um... kitten wet." you hid against his bare chest.

"Oh. Someone is aroused." he pulled you tight against him and you nodded. "I see we're feeling better." you nodded again.

"Could you please play with me?"

"Oh kitten, I love that you're feeling better. Daddy's going to tease you."

"No cumming?" you looked so sad and he kissed your nose.

"I didn't say that." he smiled.

"Oh" you giggled.

Sam reached over, pulling on white medical gloves. He ran a gloved hand on the inside of your thigh. You let out a little whimper. He patted your covered center, you rolled your hips. He slipped a gloved finger inside, stroking your clit. You gasped spreading your legs more.

"There's a good girl." he praised. Sam ripped one side of the pullup to get better access. He lightly scratched up and you moaned, mouth open, gripping the couch. "Kitten likes her little scratches."

"Yeah" you whined.

"Can I ride you, please?" you begged.

Sam moved you, undoing his pants and pulled his cock out stroking it until it was hard. You straddled him, lowering yourself. He placed a gloved thumb on your chin pulling your mouth apart a bit. You rolled your hips

"Bounce" he gently ordered.

You bounced on his cock while his one hand wrapped around the back of your neck and the other rubbed your clit. You panted and whined, pussy clenching.

"Daddy, please. Fuck me hard." you begged.

"sweetgirl, you are going to cum, and daddy wants to fuck you hard" he ran his fingers through your hair "Do you think you're in the right place to be fucked hard?" he cooed and you blushed shaking your head. "So, right now you're going to bounce and ride me and cum. Then I'm going to clean you up and hold you right."

"Thank you" you smiled.

"Of course, honey. Oh, your little pussy is clenching. You're close."

"Mmmmm" you leaned forward bouncing harder and Sam rubbed your clit and you gasped cumming. Your squeezed him and he came in you.

"Good girl. You did so well." he praised.

"Thank you." you pressed yourself close to him.


	8. Helping daddy

You yawed, rubbing your eyes with you the back of your hand. You grabbed the blanket and snuggled in more, wiggling your bum agaisnt Sam a bit. He chuckled, looking over at you. He always wakes up a bit earlier, so he can read an just watch his girl sleep and relax. He combed his fingers through your hair and you rolled over and wrapped your arms around his waist, resting your head on his chest. Sam placed the book down and scooped you up in his arms, and held you close.

"Good morning, Princess" he whispered.

"Good morning, daddy" you smiled yawning a bit.

"Aww, still a little tired?" he cooed and you nodded. "Well, you need to wake up." he laughed a little.

"Okay" you smiled up at him.

"Sweetheart, can you straddle and face me?" he asked sweetly. you did and he cupped your cheeks, smiling at you. "Daddy needs kisses"

You gasped and leaned forward giving Sam a kiss. He smiled and you kissed his nose and forehead. He wrapped his arms around your waist, bending forward and nibbling at your neck. He kissed you and smiled down at you. You cupped his cheek.

"Is there anything I can do you you?" you asked him. "You've done so much for me and I want to do something for you."

"You do, princess. You do so much for me by letting me take care of you and be your daddy. Letting me take care of my kitten." You noticed there was a bit more to that.

"Daddy...." you cooed "Would you like me to be kitten, full, on a leash and everything?" And Sam blushed, looking away a bit. You moved his dace so he was looking you in the eye. "Collar me, but my tail on, my leash. Use me." you smiled and he did too, still blushing.

"Thank you, Princess. You know how to take care of daddy" he smiled.

You were naked and Sam put on his scrubs The two of you walked to the exam room and he kissed you passionately. He pulled on a pair of white medical gloves and grabbed your collar. He snapped his fingers and you sank to your knees. Sam smiled down at you, Your hair was in a ponytail. He placed the collar around your neck. He cupped your cheeks, stroking his thumbs on your jaw line. He then reached over and grabbed your kitten eats, placing them on you.

"Thank you, daddy" you spoke. He snapped his fingers and you stood up.

"You're welcome kitten. On the table, elbows and knees"

You got on the table and Sam opened the drawer, and grabbed the thermometer. He squirted some lube on the thermometer and spread your butt cheek and slid it in. You gasped and he chuckled. He moved the thermometer in and out and then left it there for five minutes. Sam pulled the thermometer out, placing it down. He grabbed you tail plug and squirted lube on his fingers and fingered your ass. He lubed the plug and slid it in. He pulled his gloves off and don a new pair. He attached the leash to your collar and snapped his fingers. You stood up and sank to the floor. He cupped your chin. 

"Good kitten" he praised and you smiled.

Sam walked you to the kitchen and and attached your leash to the counter. You sat on the floor and watched as he made breakfast. He led you to the table and snapped his fingers and you stood up, sitting at the table. You smiled and ate your breakfast.

"MMm, this is so yummy." you said.

"I'm so glad, kitten." He smiled holding your hand.

After breakfast Sam pulled on another pair of gloves and led you to the living room. He sat down and tugged on your leash. You sat on the floor by him and he stroked your cheek with his gloved hand. Sam snapped his fingers and you hopped up on the couch and rested your body agaisnt his legs. He rubbed your butt giving little spanks. You let out little gasps and moans. Sometimes you giggled and that made him smile.

"I love my happy kitten." Sam cooed.

"I love my happy daddy." you smiled back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos


End file.
